


I Will Show You I Love You

by Soxylady717



Category: Glee, Pitch Perfect (Movies), Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soxylady717/pseuds/Soxylady717
Summary: Where Chloe learns that although she doesn’t say the words, Beca loves her. You may see some cameos from some of my other fandoms, Glee, and my OTP Faberry and Rookie Blue with Golly (both amazing fandoms with some amazing works you should all check out even if you’ve never seen Rookie Blue (I haven’t seen Rookie Blue)). I own nothing, not the characters and definitely not the songs. This is the first fic I’ve written in a long time and it practically begged to be written. I needed to get it out of my head. I have a spotify playlist for this fic and I’ll post all of the songs. Now on we go!
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Gail Peck/Holly Stewart, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	I Will Show You I Love You

Steam puffed from around Beca’s lips as she made her way to the local coffee shop. Head down with a beanie and large sunglasses she was hopeful that no one would recognize her. She liked this coffee shop, they knew who she was but didn’t make a big deal about it, maybe some playful jabs and teasing, but to Quinn and her staff she was just one of the regulars at Chapter One Coffee Cafe. As she got behind the last person in line she checked her phone for the time. She had fifteen minutes to get back to the apartment. It was imperative that she be on time because after tomorrow everything was going to change. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn’t notice the person in front of her move. 

“Hey superstar! You're holding up the line! The usual?” Beca nodded and grinned at the blonde in front of her. 

Quinn was gorgeous and very intelligent and could easily have gone to law school or medical school but she was happiest here in her book and coffee shop. She had double majored in literature and creative writing and despite the heavy load she had graduated at the top of her class from Yale. Beca had reached out to her for help more than a few times with lyrics that were giving her trouble. Though Quinn refused to display it in the shop, Quinn had a Grammy for Song of the Year from a song from Beca’s album that Beca had given Quinn co-writer status on (despite her insistence that she didn’t do much). Beca knew that it had a place of honor next to the Tony Rachel had acquired for her work in Funny Girl. Rachel loved to brag about Quinn and their “power couple” status. She had once confided in Beca that she loved seeing the blush that crossed Quinn’s face whenever her deserved accomplishments were touted. Quinn also had a quick wit that Beca relished, no doubt honed from years of putting up with Santana and Sue Sylvester.

“You know it Quinnie.” she sneered and watched as a flash of annoyance crossed the hazel eyes. Quinn let out a frustrated groan and eye-roll as she took the to-go mugs from Beca and started to make the order. If there was one thing that Quinn hated, it was being called “Quinnie” and there were only three people she would let get away with it. 

“I have half a mind to throw you out of here.” Quinn huffed, but there wasn’t any malice to her tone. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Beca stated with a wave of her hand, “but you wouldn’t, because who would produce the diva’s album?” Beca snarked back. 

“The things I do for the love of my life.” Quinn feigned annoyance, “here’s your black as your heart coffee and your latte with half soy half skim, four pumps of chocolate and three pumps of caramel. How Chloe drinks that daily and stays in shape is beyond me.” 

Leaving the coffee shop Beca had to hustle to get back to the apartment that she shared with Amy and Chloe. Life was pretty good for Beca Mitchell. She had a good job as a record producer and was a top selling artist in her own right. After leaving Europe Khaled had wanted her to cut an album quickly and it had shot up the charts thanks to some great marketing from Aubrey and some well placed cameos from Khaled on the album. After seeing what she could do with her own album she had picked up a few artists including Rachel Berry who was coming off a Tony Award winning run of “Funny Girl” as well as Santana and Mercedes. Who knew that such a small town in Ohio had so much talent? She had a good group of friends around her, some from Barden and some, like Quinn and Rachel and Santana and Brittany, she had made here in the city. 

Quietly unlocking the door she sat the mugs down on the counter next to her keys and went to the bed where a mop of red hair was sticking out from under the blankets. Shaking a shoulder she said, “Chlo, it’s time to get up, you have a meeting.”

Knowing that Chloe wasn’t going to get up right away she went and turned on the shower. The ancient building’s hot water heater took a few minutes to heat up and if there was one thing Chloe hated more than waking up to an alarm it was a cold shower. She then got Chloe up and into the bathroom. Despite how perky Chloe was and is, she was not a morning person and most of the time she wasn’t fully awake until halfway through the Uber ride to work. Beca sighed knowing that after tomorrow everything would be different, they were all going their separate ways though they would still be in the same city. Beca hoped that Chicago was up to the task of taking care of Chloe. It wasn’t that Chloe was inept or unable to care for herself, it was that Beca truly enjoyed doing these things for Chloe. She enjoyed the little noises Chloe made when she waking up and the look of joy on her face when she took the first sip of the coffee that Beca had gotten her. In a way, Beca felt that doing these things for Chloe made up for her inability to communicate how much the red head meant to her. 

45 minutes later Chloe and Beca were in the uber. Originally Chloe thought about going to veterinary school. She was certainly smart enough for it despite failing Russian Literature so many times but she decided to intern at a veterinarian clinic and after coming home for the third time crying over an animal they couldn’t save, she decided it might not be the best path for her. Luckily for Chloe, she happened to be seen at Beca’s work and an up and coming artist decided he wanted her for a music video. Chloe found that she loved being on a set and decided to try to pursue acting. Beca helped get her set up with an agent and thus far Chloe could be seen in the background of some tv shows and had a couple of lines in another couple of shows. 

Beca could tell the moment the caffeine and sugar hit Chloe’s system as she seemed to come to life and her exuberance started bubbling out of her. Today she talked endlessly about soldier boy Chicago. His latest tour of duty had just wrapped and he was planning on getting out. Him and Chloe had been dating long distance since they left Europe, with the occasional long weekend planned for the two of them and now just over a year later they were planning on moving in together. Chicago was planning on going to school but for the time being had gotten a job as a security guard where Beca worked. They were actually planning on taking the apartment that Chloe and Beca, and technically Fat Amy had. Fat Amy was rarely there since finding out she was a multi-millionaire and her last instagram post had her sprawled out on a beach outside a private villa in Bali. Currently her stuff was sitting in a storage pod because God forbid Amy come and grab it or even help move it there. Beca was planning on moving to a different apartment and had started moving her stuff. With everything going on with her career she could afford it but she couldn’t seem to leave any sooner than she had to. 

Chloe got out of the Uber at her agent’s office before Beca took off back across town to her recording studio. She was recording with Rachel today. They were doing the last couple of songs before the album was complete. Rachel was like a ray of sunshine and a welcome distraction to moving and her  _ feelings _ , you know, the ones that she didn’t want to talk about but came up in every song that she wrote. 

Rachel, who was always prompt despite her diva nickname, was waiting for Beca in the booth. Beca was so glad that she met Rachel, she was one of the only people who could challenge her musically, both of them having an almost encyclopedic knowledge of music and she was also one of the only people who didn’t tease her about her height, knowing what it’s like to be short herself. Despite her broadway roots, Rachel was looking to go in a different direction, a little poppier while also showing off her prodigious vocal range. Being trained and having been born with perfect pitch Rachel was a dream to work with and did not have a diva attitude at all. 

“Hey Becs,” Rachel said when they were finished and she was sipping on the tea that Quinn had prepared for her in a thermos, “you seem off today. Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking about how I’ll be by myself in the apartment. It’s going to be so quiet you know?” Beca said in a moment of vulnerability. Truth be told, Rachel reminded Beca of Chloe but without Beca’s added feelings so she found it a lot easier to talk to her. 

“Sure, and there will also be the added effort of trying not to think about Chloe and soldier boy getting it on in the apartment you shared with her.” Rachel said, jabbing her elbow into Beca’s side. 

“God, how does Quinn put up with you? Santana’s been rubbing off on you.” Beca grouched. This was not a new conversation for them. They had been going round and round about Beca’s feelings for months. 

“Wanky.” Rachel said with a wink. “But in all seriousness you know that you’re not going to be by yourself. Quinn and I live just a few floors away, you’re going to get rid of us that easily and you know that Santana and Brittany have no boundaries, I’m surprised that they haven’t invited you into their bed you know Brittany thinks you’re hot and Santana goes with whatever Britt wants.”

Beca’s head snapped up, she didn’t want to say anything but she had been propositioned by both members of the couple before. Rachel laughed as a deep blush painted her cheeks. “You’re the worst.” 

“You know there is a solution to this, you could tell her how you feel?” Rachel hedged. 

“You don’t think I’ve tried? The words have been on the tip of my tongue so many times and then there was always a new guy before she found Chicago and they’ve been together for over a year. So then I tried to tell her through my songs, I asked her to listen to each and every one and then I tried to tell her by my actions and it’s like she doesn’t want to see it and I’m scared about that.” 

“Aww, Becs, you know I’ve been there. Quinn may be all peaceful and serene now but back in Lima she was awful and she carries a lot of guilt about it. There’s a reason Quinn, Santana and Brittany were called the unholy trio. I was this weird girl with dreams too big for my body and a crush on the head cheerleader I couldn’t admit and with no friends to talk about it. Hell, I was so screwed up that I almost got married before graduation. Thank God Quinn arrived at the nick of time to stop me.” Her voice faded off as if she were recalling some long buried memory. “But anyway, enough with the heavy stuff. I need you to come sing a song for me for YouTube. My publicist has been getting me to put videos on YouTube to draw in some interest for the album. Even though she has a beautiful voice, Quinn won’t sing with me. Pleeeeeaasse?” She added the last word, drawing it out as she saw the expression on Beca’s face, her lip sticking out in a devastating pout. 

“God Rachel, put that pout away, it’s deadly. Ugh, fine. What’s the song.” 

So that’s how Beca found herself singing a YouTube duet with Rachel. Rachel had chosen the duet “Tell Him” featuring Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand. Beca wasn’t sure if there was some cosmic joke or maybe Rachel was choosing it on purpose but as she sang the lyrics she felt them connect to her soul. 

“ _ I’m scared, so afraid to show I care, will she think me weak, if I tremble when I speak, oooh, what if there’s another one she’s thinking of. Maybe she’s in love, I’d feel like a fool, life can be so cruel, I don’t know what to do.”  _

Rachel quickly posted the video and between her fans and Rachel’s it went viral. Fans were clamoring for more songs and making requests that they wanted to hear from Beca, Rachel or the both of them. Beca was kind of excited about it since she could sing in a different style of music than what she normally dabbled in. 

The next day, Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany showed up to help Beca move the small amount she was taking, while Santana bitched and complained about manual labor and getting her up too early. Aubrey and Stacie would have been there but Stacie had a work function she couldn’t get out of. Chicago had shown up in the middle of the move with naught but a gunny sack slung over his shoulder and Beca tried to avoid all eyes when Chloe leapt into his arms and gave him a lengthy and passionate kiss. Quinn and Rachel stayed late after she supplied them all with pizza and beer but had eventually taken the elevator to their apartment. 

Thus Beca was tossing and turning in her bed, and though her body was tired from moving and the beer her brain would not shut off. It wasn’t uncommon for Beca to have a difficult time falling asleep and she had a bunch of tactics she used to shut her brain off. She didn’t want to think of Chloe and Chicago in the apartment that they had shared and how happy Chloe was to have him home. Throwing the blankets off herself in a huff she padded to her new music room and grabbed her laptop thinking of writing a song but even that was failing her. A few hours later she found herself at the piano, her phone propped up talking to her fans. 

“Hey all, so Rachel Berry gave me this idea and you all seemed to like the song we did so ah, I think I’m going to do a few more to highlight some of my favorite songs and artists. For me sometimes songs can say things so much better than I can say. Don’t worry I’m still working on my own stuff and have a ton of stuff coming down the pipeline, including Rachel’s new album.” 

With that she turned to the keys and started singing, her own feelings flowing through her fingers, “... _ Look, don’t get me wrong, I know there’s no tomorrow, all I ask is, if this is my last night with you, hold me like I’m more than just a friend, give me a memory that I can use, take me by the hand while we do what lovers do, it matters how this ends, ‘cause what if I never love again?” _

………………..

Chloe huffed as she practically fell into a chair opposite Stacie and Aubrey. She had woken up late for the umpteenth time in the last three weeks, had to take a cold shower, there were no clean towels available and then she had to hail a taxi who went in the complete wrong direction before getting stuck behind a double parked delivery van. 

“Er, everything okay Chlo?” Asked Aubrey after a moment of taking in the harried red head and was startled when Chloe burst into tears. 

Without much prompting, Chloe blurted out everything that seemed to go wrong in the last three weeks. She admitted that things were not all happy at the Beale/Walp household. Chicago was used to being surrounded by guys and then his hours were completely opposite hers as his schedule had him working overnight and she always had meetings during the day. He wasn’t that great about picking up around the house and never thought of putting in a load of laundry. He spent a lot of time after waking up playing video games with his friends around the country. He didn’t like any of the music she liked and didn’t want to do little things like dance in the middle of the living room or sing with her. She had gotten a job in a print ad and he had gotten insanely jealous over the guy in the ad even when she said he didn’t have anything to worry about. Other little things that he did drove her nuts and if she had to admit it, things she did drove him nuts and led to a lot of bickering. It was clear to Chloe that all their skype contact had not prepared them for cohabitation. It was also starting to look like Chicago wanted a mom to do everything for him and not a girlfriend. 

“Oh Chloe, I’m sure it’ll get better, you just need to get used to each other. I’m sure it wasn’t all happy when you were living with Beca. I can only imagine how annoying the little hobbit could be” Aubrey said, reaching out a hand to cover her hand. 

That brought Chloe up short, “no actually, Beca was the perfect roommate, we never fought, she was always so sweet. She had coffee ready for me in the morning and would always take a shower right before I did so my shower was always hot. We even rode to work together. I miss her, everything was so easy with her but she hasn’t contacted me since she moved out.”

It hurt to admit that but she hadn’t reached out to Beca either. She was too busy trying to get settled in with Chicago. She was coming to realize though that without Beca she felt like something was missing and her heart ached. She longed to talk to Beca about everything that was going on between her and Chicago. 

Stacie snorted, “well she’s not that much of a glutton for punishment. There’s only so much that a girl can take.” 

“Stace, we said we’d stay out of it.” Aubrey hissed, glaring at the brunette. 

“I’m done staying out of it Aubrey, I’m tired of watching my friend suffer and hurt because she’s too fucking oblivious to see what’s in front of her.” Stacie argued vehemently, emphatically pointing to Chloe at the end. 

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Chloe said, her tears dried in streaks on her cheeks, “what’s going on with Beca and who’s oblivious?” 

“You, you’re completely oblivious about the fact that Beca is in love with you.” Stacie’s eyes were slits as they wheeled on Chloe. 

Chloe was completely taken aback, Beca wasn’t in love with her, she had never said anything and she thought she would know her best friend and roommate better than that. Her confusion must have shown on her face because Stacie exploded on her in a tirade. 

“I can’t believe you can’t see it. Beca is terrible at expressing her feelings unless it’s in a lyric. I mean Jesus Chloe, her first album might as well be titled, ‘songs about Chloe’. I know she made you listen to each and every song and asked how you felt about them. Haven’t you paid attention to social media at all? People are starting to talk about who broke her heart because she’s been posting on YouTube singing a different love song every night. She looks exhausted, I haven’t seen her look so tired since before we went to the Lodge when she was trying to hold the Bellas together and do that internship. Beca has a hard time using words so she works doubly hard at showing people how she feels by actions. Don’t you know her at all?” 

Stacie waited for Chloe to respond before plowing on, “she stayed at that crappy apartment even though she could afford a place on her own but she stayed to be close to you. She got you a manager after your big break in that music video from the artist she produced. She turned the shower on every morning and got you up every morning and got your coffee every morning. Hell, she even got soldier boy a job at her label. Do you know how much it pained her to do that but she did because you wanted him here and he couldn’t find a job. What more was she supposed to do Chloe? How much more was she supposed to do to show you that she cared?” 

Chloe was speechless as months and years of Beca’s behavior and the reasons behind her actions became clear. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes for Beca. She had had feelings for Beca since they first met at Barden but Beca had never said anything so Chloe had dated other people and Beca had sat through years of that, listening to her gush about her dates and drying her tears when they ended up hurting her. When Beca had played her tracks Beca had asked her and looked at her with hope in her eyes. Chloe had thought that Beca was just hoping that Chloe liked them, she didn’t dare to think that Beca wrote them about her. Chloe ran her hands over her face and turned to her two best friends. 

“I need her.” She said, “I need her in my life and I know I’ve been blind to everything that she’s done for me. I know I’ve hurt her unintentionally so I will take her in any capacity that I can have her. I’ve had feelings for her since we met at Barden but I didn’t know she felt the same way. She’s so special and she doesn’t ever realize it. She thinks that she’s this antisocial weirdo but she doesn’t see how people are drawn to her. She’s absolutely brilliant. After all this time how can I get her to believe me especially where I’ve just moved in with Chicago?”

“Honestly Chloe, it isn’t entirely your fault. Beca didn’t say anything to you but she did write a whole album about you. First I’d suggest going to her YouTube channel and then I think you’re going to have to show her in a way she understands. You’re definitely going to need to get rid of Chicago if you want to be with Beca. You might also need to be patient. I’ll help when I can, but I’m not going to break Beca’s trust.” Aubrey said, still holding onto Chloe’s hand, her voice firm. 

Chloe thought about Aubrey’s words later on as she typed Beca’s name into the search bar and pulled up her artist page. There were fifteen videos under a playlist Beca had titled “Love Language”. She started with the first one, the duet with Rachel and then the Adele song. She watched Beca’s face as she sang each song, from P!nk (Glitter in the Air) to Carole King (So Far Away) to the Civil Wars (Poison & Wine) and Coldplay (the Scientist) and many more. Some of the songs were hopeful and others were a lament to lost love. One thing that Chloe had always loved about watching Beca perform was that when she sang to you, it felt like she was looking into your soul and these performances were no exception. Chloe now realized that Beca had been trying to convey something to her each time she glanced her way during a performance. She was still awake, rewatching Beca when Chicago walked in the door and kicked off his boots (not even coming close to getting them on the mat and not seeming to care that she might trip on them). 

“So, I think we need to talk.” she started, sitting back down on the careworn couch. She didn’t want to break his heart but for Chloe it was the first way to getting what she needed to be happy again. 

………………..

  
  


The past couple of weeks had been really weird for Beca but not in a bad way. Several times she had gone to the cafe in the morning and found out from an unusually cheerful Quinn that her coffee had been paid for and Quinn would not divulge who paid for them. Then, the small fridge in the recording booth had been stocked with her favorite flavor of rockstar. There had been random deliveries to her office of her favorite lunchtime meals. At first she had been sceptical and unsure as to whether to eat the food but the smell had been too much to bear and she ate it anyway. She was so hungry she didn’t even notice an especially coy Rachel sending messages on her phone. Best of all was that Chloe had been texting her. They were nothing more than little anecdotes about her day but they made Beca happy, especially as there was no mention about Chicago in any of the texts. They had been even talking about making some time to meet up for coffee. 

She was also excited because her Aunt Holly and Holly’s partner Gail were in town for a conference on forensics. They were teaching a seminar on procedure from both the forensics side and from the perspective of an officer which taught both parties what each needed to be successful in tracking down criminals. Holly also had other sessions which left Gail bored and in the city. Beca was getting together with the prickly blonde and to show her some of her favorite sights. They were starting with the coffee shop before Beca was going to show her the studio and then some of the more touristy sights. They would meet Holly later for dinner. She had invited them to come with her and the group to Callbacks but Gail cited an allergy to karaoke and Holly said that they were much too old to hang out at a college bar. 

As Gail and Beca sat at the cafe drinking their black coffees and commiserating over stupid people, Beca thought she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye but when she looked up, she didn’t see anything. When she asked Gail, Gail stated that she had seen the red head staring at them. “She was hot.” Gail stated as they both got up and waved goodbye to Quinn before heading off to the studio. 

“The only red head I can think of is Chloe. I wonder why she didn’t come and say hi? I think she’d remind you of your friend Chloe. From what I’ve seen of her she’s just as bubbly.”

“That Disney princess is not my friend. I don’t make friends.” Gail grouched as she stomped down the street in the direction of the studio.

Chloe was not having a great day. She had been trying to make inroads with Beca by initiating contact with her. She had started by texting her and also by sending her things like lunch and paying for her coffee. Quinn and Rachel both said that they could tell how touched Beca was with the efforts. Her plan was to keep going and show Beca how much she was appreciated and cared for but all of that was dashed against the rocks when she went to go to the cafe and she saw Beca with an older but gorgeous blonde. She had classic features and was dressed well but was also casual with a slouchy sweater under a dark brown leather jacket. Long legs were encased in dark skinny jeans tucked into a pair of boots that looked like they could kick someone’s ass. She quickly rushed away and called the one person she thought could help her. 

“Rach.” She said, slightly out of breath. “We need to move up the plan.” 

“Chloe, slow down, what happened? It’s going really well.” Rachel’s voice rang out on the other end.” 

“It’s Beca, I saw her at a coffee shop with a gorgeous blonde. I can’t lose her. If this is anything of what she felt when I was with Chicago then I feel so awful for her.” Chloe was practically in tears which tugged on all of Rachel’s heartstrings. 

“Alright, I’ll set it up with Callbacks so you can hide out. Beca’s planning on singing a song and they’re counting on that so you’re going to have to go after her but I’ll make sure you have a slot.” Chloe hung up with Rachel. She wasn’t going to let some blonde bombshell steal her girl without Chloe saying her peace. 

Callbacks was a little bar just off of the NYADA campus. Rachel liked to go there to make sure no new talent was going to usurp her roles on Broadway. To be honest she also liked the adulation that the students heaped on her as an alumnus. Beca liked to go because she never knew what new talent might be out there. She’d found a few artists but most were destined for the stage. Rachel was obviously singing and was going to debut one of her new songs from her album and Beca decided she was going to sing. She had been putting songs on YouTube and she decided that she wanted to put one up from the bar. Since she had been coming here she had become friends with the owner and the publicity from her performance would help them out a bunch. 

The familiar nerves hit Beca as she went up to the piano on the stage but she shrugged them off. She was a professional by now and this was nothing compared to performing at the Grammy Awards a couple of months ago. 

“Hey all,” she spoke into the mic, hoots and hollers from patrons in various stages of drunkenness sounded from all around her, “sounds like some of you know me. I’m Beca Mitchell.” More yelling ensued, “yeah, yeah, yeah, if you don’t calm down I can’t sing,” more shouts and cheers rose up and then everyone was quiet. “As some of you may know I’ve been posting videos on YouTube of some of my favorite love songs from some of my favorite artists. I’m going to continue that tonight. I adore this song and the artist, Ben Platt, reminds me so much of someone I know from Barden. You might know him as the singing magician Benji!” There were a lot of cheers for this. Since performing at the ICCAs their freshman year Benji had improved and combined his close-up magic with singing. Somehow he had auditioned for America’s Got Talent. He had placed high up in the top ten and although he may not have won, he still got a huge contract working in Vegas. When Beca had toured there she brought him out on stage to sing a duet with her. 

“This is Ben Platt’s song, Grow as we Go.” As Beca started playing the chords on the piano and singing she didn’t realize that there was someone backstage who was desperately close to tears and trying to reign in her emotions. She had committed to singing a song for Beca, even if Beca didn’t know it, and she deserved for Chloe to show her how she felt. As Beca finished her song to thunderous applause and took her place with their friends, Rachel bounced up to the stage. 

“Hey all, I know you’re expecting me to sing again but I have a special friend that’s going to sing tonight. She’s not from NYADA but she has won some awards in acapella. She wants to sing a song to let someone know how she feels and I think as theater people we can understand the theatricality of that right? So anyway, give a warm welcome to Chloe Beale!”

Beca’s eyes were boring into Chloe as she took the stage and Chloe watched as Beca glanced around the bar looking for someone else. Beca thought she was going to be singing to Chicago and so Chloe had to set her straight. “So, um, this song is for someone I love. I’ve known her for eight years and I finally stopped being so oblivious and realized that I need her in my life. This song is for her.” Chloe’s eyes met Beca’s and she tried to convey something to her in her glances. As the backing track came on she started to sing, confident in her voice and the message. 

“ _ How long will I love you, as long as stars are above you and longer it I can. How long will I need you, as long as the seasons need to, follow their plan. How long will I be with you, as long as the sea is bound to, wash up on the sand. How long will I want you, as long as you want me to, and longer by far. How long will I hold you, as long as your father told you, as long as you can. How long will I give to you, as long as I live through you, however long you say. How long will I love you, as long as the stars are above you, and longer if I may. How long will I love you, as long as stars are above you.”  _

Chloe’s voice got stronger and stronger and Beca, drawn to her, started moving closer and closer to the stage until she was standing right in front of Chloe. She was mesmerized by her voice and the sentiment in the lyrics she was singing. As the last note faded Beca stepped on the stage. “Was that… was that for me?” Chloe nodded, tears streaming down her face. “What about Chicago?” 

“He wasn’t you,” Chloe admitted, looking down, “I broke up with him weeks ago and he’s back in Illinois with his parents.” 

“So, you know how I feel about you?” Beca asked, looking up at Chloe, her eyes pleading, “And you feel the same way?” 

“I know I’ve been so oblivious Beca, I think because I’m so verbal and open about my feelings that I wasn’t looking for your quiet and silent declarations. I’ve been trying to tell you how I feel in ways that you appreciate.” 

“Wait, were you behind the lunches and the coffee?” Beca asked. 

“Yeah, I know when you get working in the studio you forget to eat lunch so I sent them to you. I was going to wait a couple of weeks and show you some more but then I saw you with the blonde at the cafe and I couldn’t risk losing you, I had to tell you how I felt even if you had moved on without me. I called Rachel and she arranged for me to sing tonight.” 

“Wait, the blonde…? You mean my Aunt Gail? Who is happily married to my Aunt Holly? And who I introduced Rachel to at the studio?” Beca and Chloe turned to Rachel knowing that their whole conversation was overheard by a riveted bar.

“Ooops,” Rachel said, failing to even try to put a guilty look on her face. “You can’t blame me for not correcting her. I’ve been waiting FOREVER for you to admit your feelings to her.” Rachel put her arms on her hips and tried to look stern. 

“You’ve been waiting forever, try EIGHT YEARS Berry!” Stacie chimed up. 

“That’s Berry-Fabray to you Stacie Conrad-Posen.” Rachel leaned over the table and at that Beca cracked up before turning back to Chloe. 

“I love you Chloe Beale.” Beca said, leaning up on her tiptoes to reach Chloe’s lips. 

“I love you, Beca Mitchell.” 

  
  


A/N Woo boy. That turned out so differently than what was in my head. At first I had the song All I Ask stuck in my head and I imagined Beca singing it to Chloe at Chicago and Chloe’s engagement party. I thought about having the slant of Beca not being able to tell Chloe how she feels but what if she were to show Chloe and then what if Chloe was to be oblivious, not maliciously, toward Beca's overtures. Then I added more music and because I’m obsessed with everyone performing songs on YouTube during this pandemic, I decided to have Beca do that without the pandemic. Then I fell in love with the idea of adding Quinn and Rachel in there because they’re my OTP. In other words, this story has been a process. I did create a Spotify List for inspiration when I was writing. The following songs are on there and please presume that the songs not listed in the fic are ones that Beca recorded on YouTube. Here is the song listing, 1) Ben Platt- Grow as we go; 2) Adele- All I Ask; 3) Carole King- So Far Away; 4) The Civil Wars- Poison & Wine; 4) Coldplay- The Scientist; 5) Ellie Goulding- How Long Will I Love You; 6) Joni Mitchell- Both Sides Now; 7) Linda Ronstadt- Feels Like Home; 8) Mary Lambert- She Keeps Me Warm; 9) P!nk- Glitter in the Air; 10) Taylor Swift- Death By a Thousand Cuts; 11) Tom Petty- Wildflowers; 12)Tom Petty- It’ll All Work Out; 13) Ben Folds- The Luckiest; 14) Adele (or Bob Dylan)- Make You Feel My Love; 15) Barbra Streisand & Celine Dion- Tell Him; 16) Fleetwood Mac- Landslide

  
  



End file.
